Xion Docarmo
=Biography= Xion's a Half-Blood, born of a Muggle mother who managed to fall in love with a father who had magic in his veins. What his work was, her mother didn't know; they met, fell in love, and had a child together: Her. Xion doesn't recall her father, who worked for the Ministry in monitoring parts of the world where the lines blurred and controlling the magic there so that it wouldn't be visible to the humans. Xion's birth mother, referred to affectionately as Ella, had no idea that her baby's father was magical. They'd raised the child like any, normal, human little girl. And Xion was a pretty calm and wonderful child as she developed on all the normal milestones....Sure, certain things in the dating life before marriage and their daughter had made her curious, but it was all coincidence. Or at least, was coincidence when little Xion was three and managed to turn wine into grape juice....while Ella was still drinking it. That was a genuine shock, and it took quite a bit of convincing for Xion's father to calm Ella down, the first cracks in the relationship showing. Fights became common after Xion went to sleep, and it wasn't long before the worst event ever came. A car crash killing both parents a few months on their way to marriage counseling soon landed Xion in an Orphanage in her hometown, where she was adored by the staff for being a well-mannered, polite child who liked to color and had a rather odd obsession with corgis, carrying a plush of one everywhere she went. One assumed that she potentially struggled with things mentally, as for the longest time she also didn't wear shoes, often crying when she had to wear them. It was just the only quirk she had. She was adopted at five years old by a woman named Jelissa. A single mother, a Muggle too, Xion was raised in her care for a few years. The woman wanted the best for her new daughter, and soon was scouting out potentials for fathers to help with her daughter, the idea of a perfect family cemented in her mind. One man, a mowhawked man in potential late twenties to mid thirties nicknamed Shaggy was a personal favorite of the young Xion. He was a kind man--caring, compassionate, absolutely ADORED the little one and spoiled her rotten with affection and care. She failed to notice the way her mother watched the two of them, envious in the way that she naturally felt for the man, but she did notice when she was stuck at school and her mother, who was always on time to pick her up, didn't. Shaggy came to get her that day in particular, face grim and body language stiff and awkward. He said that there was something that happened at her mother's work--she was a nurse at a hospital--and she wouldn't be home for a while. Xion never suspected that her mother and Shaggy had had a fight--he wanted to continue to support and help them, and she held her own baggage and emotions about the situation. Xion was soon to be ten years old, she explained, and she didn't need someone like him influencing her life with fantastical stories and nonsense. He yelled back that Xion didn't need to be coddled like an infant, that she was old enough to start exploring what she wanted to....That she had potential, that she needed more than the tiny world the woman had cultivated. In her anger, the woman had yelled back that if he cared so much more for her.....It was hard for her to find people who would stay in the woman's life anyway because of her small daughter, and well....Xion...had grown fond of the wild-haired man over so many of her more "preferred"--for her--choices, after all....She trailed off there, horrified by what she'd said. The two parted on silent terms, and she disappeared soon after that. Shaggy was angry, but he couldn't blame Xion for her adopted mother's concerns. As she had all but walked out on the two of them, Xion was then taken in by him. Pulled from her city life, she was raised on was something akin to a farm out in the country--land that was in Shaggy's family for at least a few generations. The farm was beneficial for the girl in some ways: Xion had developed fears that something would happen to those she cared about and they too, would disappear on her. It left the bright light to dim, the girl to close up on herself. Here, she could have a chance to heal and recover, if she wanted to. The girl delighted in taking care of the farm with him, especially on nights after a full moon, when her adoptive father would often appear from the barn, tired and rugged like he'd been battling the feral cats that roamed the place from time to time. Shaggy never told her that as an older teen he'd been bit by a werewolf. He'd been given the silver dittany, and was extremely careful to monitor his situation after this incident. He'd registered and provided all of the necessary paperwork and plans, including his safety zones: The barn was built with a large, extremely strong bugout shelter, modified after the World War by his family in case they needed the strength to hold, carved with ancient runes that helped the times when it was the worst....And it has helped him stay successfully safe during his transformations. On her eleventh birthday, he was surprised to have found an owl at the window, letter for Hogwarts in beak. He'd confirmed what he'd pieced together just by all that he'd seen, and brought it up to her. Surprised that she was a witch, she agreed to try to go to Hogwarts. It would be far more of an adventure than regular school. The sheltered girl, basic supplies and Oriental Bay Owl named Copper in cage, sets off on her journey after a final hug from her adoptive father at the train station, who...right after he gets her where she needs to go, hurries on to the Consultation that he's been summoned to by the Beast Division, comforted that she's safer at the school now. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students